


White Elephant

by Isabel_MB



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gift Exchange, I practically ignored a lot of ISU stuff, I write Viktor's name with a K and not a C, I'm sorry for me being so late!, Kinda of a slow start-ish, M/M, this is sooo late!, white elephant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_MB/pseuds/Isabel_MB
Summary: It starts with an invitation that came in the mail, it read;'Dear Mr. Katsuki, You’ve been invited to the annual holiday party/getaway! The party/getaway will take place in Quebec, Canada at the hotel Auberge Saint-Antoine. Skaters will be able to enjoy the hotel starting December 12 up till December 27. Skaters, coaches, and plus ones are required to bring a present for the gift exchange if they are to participate. Hope to see you there, Happy holidays!'





	White Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [ScribblingSky’s](http://scribblingsky.tumblr.com/) gift exchange comic strip a while back and wanted to write a fan fic on it! Sadly it kept being pushed back due to school (I have a major paper to write and it counts for two classes!! Also I started this right during finals! ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚). I had to put a pause on this when I was on winter vacation because my old laptop broke and I didn't get a new one till I returned to school. Since I'm in school again I'm not sure when I will have time to write and update but I'll try my best!

_~Early November~_

 

Yuuri opens the mailbox that he and Phichit shared. Seeing that it was a bunch of envelopes and no package insight he shoves them in his messenger bag with a sigh. He only went out to turn in some papers to his professors, so he didn't carry his overly heavy backpack.

Upon walking in his apartment he takes the envelopes in one hand and his bag in the other. Dumping the envelopes on the counter and the bag on the couch Yuuri goes into the kitchen and starts to prepare today's meal.

“Yuuri! I'm home! Oh man that smells good!” Phichit comes in shedding all of his fall attire.

“Welcome home, hey can you go through the mail, I'm almost done here!”

Seating himself on a stool by the counter Phichit starts to go through the mail with a lax pace. As Yuuri finishes the noodles Phichit let’s out an excited squeal.

“What now?”

Taking the card that was shoved into his face. The front of the card reads ‘You’re invited to the annual skaters holiday party/getaway!’. Yuuri opens the card and reads ‘Dear Mr. Katsuki, You’ve been invited to the annual holiday party/getaway! The party/getaway will take place in Quebec, Canada at the hotel Auberge Saint-Antoine. Skaters will be able to enjoy the hotel starting December 12 up till December 27. Skaters, coaches, and plus ones are required to bring a present for the gift exchange if they are to participate. Hope to see you there, Happy holidays!’

“Yuuri we have to go! I heard that’s the best hotel in the city! Also it’s the place to be for Christmas! Oh and the gift exchange sounds like so much fun! Come on we HAVE to go!”

“I don’t know Phichit, you know I struggle on the galas, I don’t think I should go.” Yuuri slightly stutters out to his overly excited friend.

“Come on Yuuri this is a fully paid getaway to a beautiful hotel and a short plane ride away! Also you are the best skater that Japan has so you kinda have to go to represent your country.”

“I’m not the best and there are others that can take my place.”

“Don’t you dare give me the dime-a-dozen skater bullshit! We are going, you’re going to have fun and we are going to do the gift exchange! Agreed?”

Yuuri in his mind thought ‘Its free, I’m also a skater and a student full time, also the gift exchange sounds interesting, but Netflix and warm blankets and cocoa and sleeping! Wait can’t I do that there too?’

“Yuuri…?”

“Fine we’ll go together!”

“Yeah booooooooi!” Phichit gets up and runs to his room.

“Phichit! You meme! Get back here and eat your goddamn noodles before they get cold!”

As Yuuri starts to shove noodles into his mouth he slowly starts regretting saying yes to the getaway.

When they both finished their noodles Phichit clears his throat in a rather dramatic way.

“So Yuuri have you thought about the gifts we’re going to be taking to the getaway?”

“Gifts as in plural? Why more than one?”

“Yuuri! I thought I was going to get a present and you were going to give one to Ciao Ciao! Also this year you’re going to be able to give Viktor and Georgi birthday presents! Well that is if they come to the getaway. So in total like four or five presents.”

“I’m ok with giving you, Ciao Ciao-sensei, and maybe Georgi gifts, because I know you guys. I don't talk to Viktor so I don't think I'll give him something.”

“But Yuuri you have to! This is your celebrity crush we're talking about!”

“Just cause I like his skating?! You like his skating too why don't you give him a gift?”

“Actually, I might! But also because you literally interpret and skate his performances better than anybody I know, I wouldn’t be surprised if he comes out and says he’s depressed or something after you said that his skating seems lonelier now than ever, also that poster in your room gives you away.”

“How does that give me away? For all you know I can have a [Kai](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0717b9f017d31fe2987825a78a09738d/tumblr_oqm3c3tsj11vht6bao1_500.jpg) body pillow and I cuddle that every night! Look, I thought of giving you and Ciao Ciao-Sensei gifts before we go to the getaway. I already know what to give Georgi, but I have no idea what to give Viktor.”

“Ok how about if we deal about it later then. Anyways I need help on my physics homework.”

“Good cause I need help on literature.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_~Early December~_

 

“YUURI! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!”

Phichit jumps on top of a sleeping Yuuri, completely ignoring the aura of murder emitting off of his friend.

“Phichit- Kun…”

Lifting off of his friend, Phichit asks “Ye- oof!”

Being all that he could get out because a pillow came flying to his face knocking him down into the carpeted floor.

“I was up till four in the morning trying to finish all the assignments that are due before we leave to Canada and you dare wake me up at ten.”

One of the two things that scares Phichit is that Yuuri didn’t yelled, his voice is steady and low. The second is that Yuuri looks like the reincarnation of death itself. His bags  look heavier than chain balls, and his cheeks look more sunken than craters. Yuuri's complexion resembles paper more than his normal peach.

“I just really happy that you got me a [Hamtaro plushie](https://www.ebay.com/i/152825181465?chn=ps&var=452547618773)! Also can I buy you breakfast to make it up?”

“Help me deliver half of my assignments along with breakfast and we call it even?”

“I'm ok with that! Want to give Ciao Ciao his presents after breakfast?”

“Sure let me get changed.”

Thankfully for both Phichit and Yuuri all the buildings that they had to go to were close together. They meet up at their favorite diner and they both order the same. They each ordered;[ two fluffy pancakes with soft butter and sticky sweet maple syrup](https://www.ihop.com/en/menu/pancakes/original-short-stack-buttermilk-pancakes), [three strips of smoky bacon, two sunny side-up eggs with bright almost orange yolks, one golden hash brown, two slices of toast,](https://www.ihop.com/en/menu/combos/quick-2-egg-breakfast) and coffee.

“If Ciao Ciao finds out we're done.”

“Phichit how come you're being the modest one here? We skipped our cheat day last time remember?”

Once they finished they headed to the rink to see their coach.

“Aye Ciao Ciao!” Phichit calls out when he sees him by the rink.

“Phichit, Yuuri what are you boys doing so early?”

Walk down the steps toward him Yuuri yells out, “We're here to give you your Christmas presents early before we go to Canada!”

When they both get to him Phichit gives him a bag. “Open this one first! You can open the one Yuuri has after.”

Celestino opens the bag, and bursts out laughing, as he takes out a red [Mario hat](https://s3.thcdn.com/productimg/600/600/11538884-9514510956917241.jpg).

“Well, I don't know anything about plumbing but this is fantastico!”, he puts on the hat, “Grazi!“

“Now to open this one!” Yuuri hands him a smaller bag.

Celestino barely opens the bag when he quickly closes it and looks at his two students, wide eyed.

Yuuri and Phichit start giggling at their coach’s reaction to the gift. “Come on! We want to know if you like it!”

Celestino takes out a black leather box from the bag with _[Filippo Loreti](https://www.filippoloreti.com/watch/venice-black-gold-automatic)_  written in white. “You boys did not have to get me something like this!”

He opens the box to see a mostly black watch. The face, the leather, and stitches are black. The hour markings and hands are gold. The function for days of the week are marked close to the nine mark, at the six mark there is a day and night function, right next to that there is the date function, and close to the three mark is the month function. There is another function that he couldn't figure out is the one at the twelve mark.

“Do any of you two know what the thing on top is?” Celestino asks pointing to the function.

“Oh that's to show how much power the watch has it normally goes for forty hours before you have to wind it up again.” Yuuri answers when he looks over Ciao Ciao’s shoulder.

Their coach takes his his new watch from out of the box and inspects it. It turns out the butterfly clap is also black. Behind the face you can see the gears and a black plate with _Filippo Loreti_ engraved. The frame surrounding it has _Limited edition 0550/1641 Basilica di San Marco_ engraved. There are two brandings one on each strap.The upper strap is branded with the brand name and the lower strap has a brand guaranteeing the leather is handcrafted Italian.

Finally Celestino finished taking the watch in and put it on.

Smiling he looks at two of his best students. “I don't know what to say.”

“We thought it would be a nice replacement for the one we broke a couple of months ago Ciao Ciao”

Celestino remembers of the bet between these two to see which one could make him curse in Italian first.

Phichit won, but his method made Celestino drop his old watch on the ice in the way of Yuuri’s skates. He wasn’t mad about his watch only disappointed. He was more mad about the fact that due to a stupid bet, Yuuri badly twist his ankle.

After Yuuri recovered Celestino thought that the boys were sorry enough but he still made them do drills with no ice time for close to a month.

“Well are you two almost ready to go? We leave in a couple of hours!”

“We just need to finish the last bit of packing, we just finished turning in the last of our papers!”

“Ok I’ll see you two for dinner and then we’ll leave for Canada.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I meant Kai from EXO because come on! How can Yuuri not like that?! (That image of Kai is just to give y'all an idea of what Yuuri would like on the pillow ( ^_・)ノ ). Yes Imma make a LOT of K-pop and maybe J-pop mentions through out this fic. Also sorry for the extensive description on the bloodly watch, I wanted people who couldn't click on the link imagine it.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](http://isabel-mb.tumblr.com/) follow me if you like! ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ


End file.
